Gear trains that require torque sharing among multiple pinions may be found in the automotive industry such as in differentials and transmissions. Limited-slip differentials which use parallel-axis gearing rely on gear meshing events, and the friction thereof, to create the desired friction and torque bias. Gear alignment however is loosely controlled by the fit and clearance involved between the housing and gears. These misalignments, when combined with the high torque loads, can cause less than optimal gear meshing events. Historically, the fluctuation within these meshing events can cause undesirable noise.